As Long As We're Together
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: A series of Percabeth AUs, because let's face it- these two would find each other no matter what universe they're in.
1. Chapter 1- Falling in Love at the Office

**Hello everyone! **

**First, I just want to apologize to those of you who have been waiting for an update on that PJO high school AU I started. I totally lost my groove on that one and I deleted it because I just wasn't happy with it. And also because it was kind of evolving into a college AU. So, I want to apologize about that :|**

**Second, as an apology (and also because I've been feeling this for awhile) I've decided to do a PJO/HOO AU series. Which means, there will be multiple chapters to this, but they won't be related in any way other than the characters/stories they are based off of.**

**I've been doing a rewatch of The Office lately. So that's kind of where this came from. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my deep, abiding love for Jim Halpert and Percy Jackson.**

* * *

He looks up from his paperwork and there she is, sitting at the receptionist's desk just like always. She's wearing her curly hair pulled back off her face and a purple cardigan belted around her tiny waist. She smiles up at the boss, who makes an inappropriate comment as he passes no doubt.

Annabeth glances over and rolls her eyes. Percy grins at her and goes back to his paperwork. He tries to focus for a good ten minutes but realizes he's not going to get any work done so he gets up and meanders over to reception.

"Hey Jackson, how's the paper business today?"

Percy grabs a handful of jelly beans from the candy dish she always keeps fully stocked on the counter. He pops one in his mouth and grins. "I honestly couldn't tell you. Clarisse has been playing some war game on her computer all morning and I can't concentrate."

Annabeth laughs and Percy's stomach does somersaults. He likes when she laughs. He likes when he makes her laugh.

They talk until Annabeth's fiance', a guy named Luke who works in the warehouse, walks in. Percy goes back to his desk and his stomach goes from flip-floppy to feeling like someone's poured cement down his throat.

* * *

Annabeth calls off her wedding to Luke and Percy feels like he's floating. Or at least, part of him does. The other part is trying to bury any and all thoughts of Annabeth deep, deep down. He's transferred to another branch and he doesn't want to think about that kiss they shared back before he'd left and before she'd broken things off with Luke.

There's a girl here named Rachel that Percy thinks he kind of likes. She's got wild red hair and pretty green eyes and she's really, really funny. She sits at the desk behind him and she laughs at his jokes and she looks at him like he's important. And it makes Percy feel good.

When the branch closes and Percy goes back to his old branch, Rachel goes with him. It's super awkward and a little uncomfortable because Annabeth doesn't hide her feelings toward Rachel and Percy is kind of just stuck in the middle.

He tries to deny his feelings for Annabeth because he's with Rachel, he likes Rachel. A lot actually. But she asks him about Annabeth one day, and how he feels about his old crush and he has to admit that it isn't really an old crush. He still likes her. Loves her, really, but he doesn't tell Rachel that. That would be mean.

So Rachel breaks up with him and he is single again. At the same time as Annabeth.

Only this time he isn't going to screw things up.

* * *

Rachel takes a job running a branch in another city and Percy asks Annabeth to dinner. The don't tell anyone in the office about their relationship but they spend as much time together as possible.

When their coworkers find out it's, well, a little crazy. Everyone takes turns congratulating them and asking ridiculously personal questions and making inappropriate comments. Which is why they didn't really want to tell anyone in the first place. But it's alright, because they are happy.

But then Annabeth gets accepted into an architecture program in the city. Which is two hours away. Percy loves Annabeth and he doesn't want to let her go but he'll be damned if he stops her from pursuing her dreams. She's wanted to be an architect for as long as he's known her. So she goes to the city and Percy stays.

He visits her as often as he can and they talk on the phone all the time. It drives everyone in the office crazy, actually.

One day, Percy can't take it anymore. He loves this girl. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. So he calls her and they meet halfway- Annabeth argues that it really isn't halfway, she had to drive further. It's raining and Percy gets down on one knee in the middle of the parking lot of a gas station and he asks her to marry him. And she cries and says yes.

* * *

There's a wedding in the works. Annabeth doesn't want a long engagement, especially after what happened with Luke. Besides, neither of them wants to spend more time than necessary _not married_.

Annabeth comes back to work at the office after completing- or at least mostly completing- her architecture courses and things are good. And then they find out that there's a baby. They are both totally shocked and totally, completely, _blissfully_ happy.

Again, they decide not to tell anyone at the office- not only because they aren't married but also because they really don't want to go through that again. Except their boss makes one of his trademark blunders and they announce it to keep Piper's secret- she isn't ready for people to know about her father's fame and money and they have to tell everyone at some point.

Of course, there are more congratulations and even more personal questions and inappropriate comments, but Percy is so happy that he isn't really bothered by them.

* * *

The wedding is nothing short of memorable.

It's happening at Niagara Falls. Their entire families have turned up as well as everyone from the office. Leo hurts himself dancing (and no one is really shocked by it), Clarisse hooks up with one of Annabeth's cousins, and Percy accidentally lets slip that Annabeth is pregnant. And that's before they're even married.

The day of the wedding Annabeth and Percy break the rules- which, let's be honest, isn't very out of the ordinary for Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth is upset- she's torn her veil- and she needs Percy to comfort her. So he cuts his tie and Annabeth starts crying. She loves this doof so much.

Everyone is driving them crazy- Annabeth's mother especially; she literally _will not_ stop complaining about her father's wife. So they leave. No one notices. They sneak away and they get married on a boat and neither of them can stop smiling. When they get back to the church everyone is complaining about the delay but Percy and Annabeth keep smiling. And then that song plays- Piper apologizes profusely because Annabeth had put it on her **DO NOT PLAY** list and she tried to stop them, really she had, but she's smiling the whole time and Annabeth thinks that Piper probably wanted to do this just as much as everyone else- and Annabeth should be mad but she can't be. So everyone- and that means absolutely _everyone_, including even Annabeth's mother- dances down the aisle like they do in that YouTube video.

They get married (again) and they dance and eat and drink (well not Annabeth for obvious reasons) the night away at their reception and neither Percy nor Annabeth can remember ever being so happy.


	2. Chapter 2- It Happened in a Hospital

The first thing Percy hears is the beeping- the shrill, incessant beeping. He tries to open his eyes but it takes him a few tries to blink away the blur of sleep. The lights in the room seem unnecessarily bright and his throat is ridiculously dry. His head hurts- scratch that, his whole _body _hurts- and when he glances sideways and the machines come into view he realizes he must be in a hospital.

He groans and he's startled by the squeak that comes from somewhere on his right. Before he gets a chance to turn his head the lights are somewhat blocked out by a face- a really pretty face- surrounded by a mass of blonde ringlets. The girl has grey eyes and she looks exhausted but she also looks- relieved?

"Glad to see you awake," she says with a smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Doctor Chase, but you can call me Annabeth if you want. You're at Olympus Memorial Hospital. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a Mac truck."

She lets out a small laugh. "Close. It was a four-door Sedan. Can you tell me your name?"

"Percy," he says distantly, distracted by the memory of the accident and the pain, "Percy Jackson."

"Excellent. Just excellent." Her voice is thick and Percy is momentarily speechless because she's smiling and it's a great smile and also she sounds like she's about to cry.

"Are you alright?"

She laughs, brushing the tears away before they get a chance to fall. "Fine, fine- sorry. Just glad you're awake."

He looks at her, puzzled, and asks, "Why- how long was I out?"

"It's been about three days. Would you like me to go get your family?"

His stomach lurches- his family. His poor mother.

"Are- are they here?"

"I believe your parents are here at the moment. Your friend Grover was here last night. And your girlfriend was here this morning."

"Girlfriend?"

"The pretty girl with the brown hair."

Her voice is weird and she's avoiding looking him in the eye now which is also weird.

"You mean Piper?"

She nods and Percy laughs. It hurts, but he can't help it. "No! No, no, no. Piper isn't my girlfriend. Oh man, no. She's my friend and she's cool. But no."

He notices the Annabeth's cheeks have gone red. "Right, sorry."

"No, it's really fine. I've just never heard that one before. Piper and I- well, it'd be like dating my sister."

"Right, well I'll go get them." She stops at the doorway and turns around. "I'm really glad you're awake."

He grins and she leaves and he looks up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, a tall, skinny guy with hair even darker than Percy's who introduces himself as Dr. di Angelo shows his mom and his stepdad into the room. His mom rushes over to him and barely refrains from throwing herself on him.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you're okay."

Percy smiles as his step-dad Paul squeezes Sally's shoulder. His mom starts talking a mile a minute, rambling in her relief. Percy glances over her shoulder and sees Dr. Chase- no, Annabeth- smiling through the glass door before she turns to Dr. di Angelo and they walk away, probably discussing the idiot who was dumb enough to accept a dare from Piper the Skateboard Queen.

* * *

Annabeth sighs and stretches, her spine popping and cracking from being in surgery all day. She sheds her powder blue top and applies a fresh coat of deodorant. The locker room is quiet and peaceful and she's thankful for it.

"Nice lace."

"Shut up, Valdez."

Leo pulls his own scrubs off and saunters over to his locker half-naked, humming some top 40's pop song and dancing as he goes.

"You are such a dork," Annabeth says. The silence and the peacefulness is broken but she laughs anyway. Jason and Clarisse walk in arguing about something or other.

"Sexy bra, Chase. Got a hot date?"

She smirks at Jason as she pulls her shirt on over her head. "Yeah, with you. Get ready for the time of your life, Grace."

Clarisse rolls her eyes and throws her top into the hamper in the corner as Annabeth slams her locker.

They head over to the bar across the street and stake their claim on a booth in the corner.

"Man, have you met that new nurse up in Peds yet?"

"Nope."

"She's a total harpy."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Why- because she won't go out with you?"

Clarisse snorts and Jason laughs at Leo's indignant expression.

"No! I didn't ask her out! I barely said two words to her and she was snapping at me and looking at me like I was crap on her shoe."

Clarisse rolls her eyes. "You are such a drama queen."

"It's true though! She was rude to me all day. For no reason!"

"Who are we talking about?" Reyna asks sliding in beside Jason.

"That new Peds nurse."

"Oh, Calypso? She's really nice."

Leo throws his hands up and grunts and everyone else laughs.

Annabeth nurses her vodka tonic and her mind drifts back to Percy. She'd sat by his bed for days, probably too long to be considered strictly professional. She hadn't _meant_ to really, but there had just been something about him, something she couldn't shake. And then when he had woken up- she had felt like a total fool for crying like that. She's a surgeon, for gods' sake. If she cried every time her patients woke up or got better or survived surgery she'd always be in tears.

"Hey, how's Skateboarder Dude?" Jason asks taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh," she says snapping out of her thoughts, "he was alright when I left. Nico's on call tonight so I left him in charge."

The conversation turns when Leo asks Clarisse how her new boyfriend is doing. Clarisse looks ready to pummel him.

Annabeth excuses herself and takes her drink with her to peruse the old jukebox. She settles on some Britney Spears to see if it will make Leo get up and dance when there's a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and Percy's friend- Piper, she's pretty sure- is standing there twisting her fingers.

Up close Annabeth feels that irrational jealousy again for just a moment. The girl has chocolatey brown hair and eyes that are literally kaleidoscopes- are they blue or brown or green or gold?

"You're Percy's doctor right?"

She nods. "Yeah. Annabeth."

"So- so he's really okay?"

Annabeth smiles and lays a hand on Piper's shoulder. "So far, yes. I'm not going to lie- that kind of injury is serious and there could still be complications. But," she adds before Piper can say anything, "the fact that he woke up is a very, very good sign."

Piper nods and Annabeth drops her hand. And then Piper springs on her and before Annabeth knows what's happening Piper is hugging her and crying on her shoulder.

She can't make out all of what Piper is saying but she catches, "-all my fault!" and "I'm such an idiot!"

Annabeth sets her drink down on the bar and pulls Piper up so that she's standing at arm's length.

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. Where you driving that car?" Piper shakes her head and hiccups. "No, you weren't. Now come on, let's go clean you up."

She walks the girl to the bathroom, throwing her friends a look that is both confused and apologetic. Jason, in particular, is watching them with bemused interest.

Annabeth wets a paper towel for Piper and hands it over and the girl holds it on her face for a moment. When she's wiped the mascara that's run down her face she throws the paper towel into the trash and turns to face Annabeth, looking more than a little mortified.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't even worry about it. You're just worried for your friend."

Piper nods and fiddles with one of the feathers in her hair.

"Are you here by yourself?"

Piper nods. "My friend Grover had to go to work, but I needed a drink. Which I still haven't had."

"Come on, I'll buy you one. And you can come sit with me and my friends."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want to bother you any more than I already have-"

Annabeth smiles and pushes her out the door. "You haven't and you aren't. Come on- no one should drink alone."

They approach the bar and Charlie Beckendorf leans across from behind it.

"What can I do for you, Chase?"

"Another vodka tonic and whatever Piper here wants."

"I'll just have a rum and Coke."

"So, what do you do Piper?"

She takes a handful of nuts off the bar and says, "I'm an intern for a local designer. I want to have my own fashion line some day."

Annabeth feels her eyebrows shoot up. "That's really cool. I've never met a fashion designer before."

Piper smiles- finally- shyly. "Well I mean, I'm not a fashion designer _yet_. I don't really do any designing, just some sewing and things like that. Oh, and lots of coffee runs."

Beckendorf pushes their drinks across to them with a wink and Annabeth leads Piper over to her friends saying, "Oh I know all about coffee runs. I spent most of my year as an intern doing _lots_ of those."

"Guys," she says when they reach the table, "this is Piper. Piper this is Jason, Leo, Clarisse, and Reyna."

There is a chorus of hi's and hello's and waves as Annabeth scoots in next to Clarisse to make room for Piper.

"So how do you know Annabeth?"

"Oh, uh, I don't. Not really anyway. I'm, uh, I'm Percy Jackson's friend."

No one recognizes the name so Annabeth says, "My neuro patient."

"Ooh," Leo says over his beer, "Skateboard Dude?"

Annabeth resists the urge to slap her palm to her forehead but Piper laughs.

"You are so insensitive, Leo," Reyna says shaking her head.

"It's fine," Piper says, "he's not a skateboard dude, though. He's awful on a skateboard. He's really good in the water- he's an awesome surfer- but he's kinda clumsy on a skateboard. So you might want to find a better nickname."

Annabeth grins. Piper is pretty cool now that she's calmed down. And she notices that Jason seems to think so too by the way he's watching her.

* * *

Percy doesn't remember where he is for a second when he wakes up. His new, stark-white room and the bright lights on the ceiling and the beeping. But he blinks the sleep away and remembers he's in the hospital, in his new _not-ICU_ room.

"You drool when you sleep."

"Good morning to you too, Annabeth."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my head feels like someone's using a jack hammer on it."

She grimaces. "Sorry about that. You're not scheduled for more morphine for another few hours, but I'll talk to the neurosurgeon and see what we can do."

"How come you're wearing purple?"

Annabeth looks down at her shirt and grimaces. "A guy down the hall puked on me this morning. Believe it or not, all my patients aren't as charming as you."

Percy grins. He likes this flirty banter they've developed these past few days. It's fun and it distracts him from the fact that he's stuck in the hospital.

"You think I'm charming?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and walks around the bed to check his IV bags.

"I think _you_ think you're charming."

"Aah, well you're right there."

Annabeth shakes her head and looks at him, finally, with those steely grey eyes and that small smile. She grabs his arm to check his IV and he feels his skin tingle where her fingers touch him.

"So," he says clearing his throat, "how am I doing?"

Annabeth jots something down on his chart as she makes her way to the end of the bed and closes it. "All things considered, you're doing fine."

"Just fine? Not spectacular or fantastic?"

She chuckles and sticks her pen in her shirt pocket.

"With everything that happened to you, fine _is_ spectacular. Right, well I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything, Nico and Malcolm are here. You can have the nurse page one of them."

"What, got a hot date tonight?"

Annabeth snorts and stuffs her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, his name's Jose and he's real fun but he's a bitch to wake up to."

Percy grins. "You know, I think I've spent the night with Jose and he was a real jerk. Didn't even call!"

Annabeth laughs and shakes her head. "Have a good night, Percy."

Percy grins. "Have a good night, Annabeth."

Piper comes in with Rachel, who has yet to see Percy, around dinner time bearing gifts. Specifically, a huge gaggle of balloons from the gift shop and a stuffed black horse which he finds amusing and names Blackjack.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. We just got back from St. Thomas this morning."

"What, and you didn't bring me back one of those ridiculous shirts? And where are your beads and braids?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're a dork."

"So what's happening? I'm going stir-crazy in here! How's Grover's new girl? I asked him yesterday but he got all stammer-y and changed the subject."

Piper and Rachel share smirks. "They're actually out right now. Grover was going to cancel on her but I told him not to," Piper says pushing Percy over in the bed to sit beside him.

"I think he really likes her,"Rachel says flicking through the channels on the TV. "He talks about her _all_ the time. Like, I was getting emails in St. Thomas asking does he buy her flowers, should he compliment her hair, what does it mean when she pays for her half- he's been a complete nutcase."

Percy can't help but chuckle.

The nurse, a pretty girl with a curtain of dark hair named Silena, brings his dinner soon after his friends arrive and Piper helps him by eating his jello cup. They're watching an old episode of that silly medical drama- _it's ironic_, Piper insists- when there's a knock on the door.

They all look over and Percy almost drops his spoon when he sees his dad poke his head in. Piper and Rachel jump up and say quick goodbyes and are out of the room before Percy's dad is fully in it.

"Hi, Dad." He swears to himself because he hates how small his voice sounds.

"Hello, son."

It's awkward. Percy hasn't seen his dad in years. He's been in the navy for as long as Percy can remember which means visits are scarce. And awkward. Lots of awkward.

"Your mother called me," he says answering the question Percy can't seem to get out. "I came as soon as I could. I was in Florida and I got on the first flight I could."

An irrational sense of anger washed over Percy. "I've been here for almost a week now. It's been a week and you're telling me you got on the first flight you could?"

"Percy-"

Percy shakes his head and turns away to look out the window. It's raining pretty hard and he watches as lightning lights up the Empire State Building. He loves New York City- it's _his_ city. And the sight calms him a little.

"It's been a week."

His father doesn't say anything, and when Percy looks over he's sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I was on a submarine doing research when your mother called. I didn't get her message until this morning. I promise you, son, I came as soon as I could."

Percy watches as his father surreptitiously wipes at his face and he feels the hard block around his heart soften just a little.

"Thanks for coming, Dad."

Poseidon gets up and lays a heavy hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Percy, I- the thought that I missed that call, that I wasn't here and you were- I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Percy."

Percy can't say anything. His throat is suspiciously tight and his eyes are watery so he turns his head and lets it lay on his father's hand.

* * *

"Wait, so you aren't my doctor?"

Annabeth sits down in the chair beside Percy's bed- something that isn't really supposed to happen, but it's something she's found herself doing more and more this past week- and puts her feet up on the edge. "No, I am. But I'm not a neuro doctor. I'm a resident, so I'm still working up to a specialty."

"And what specialty is that?" he asks, sounding genuinely interested.

"I dunno yet. I was thinking cardio for awhile, but now I'm not sure. Lately I've been thinking neuro. Which is why I'm on your case."

"So how long are you going to hold me prisoner in here?"

Annabeth sighs and shrugs. "For as long as the doctor says. You just had brain surgery, Seaweed Brain."

He chuckles appreciatively at the nickname that Annabeth has adopted since Piper told her about Percy's love of all things water.

"Ok, then entertain me."

"Uh, I'm a medical doctor- a surgeon. It isn't my job to _entertain_ you."

He just smiles at her.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

They're laughing when the nurse comes in with his lunch. Annabeth jumps up like she's been scalded with hot water and Percy just presses his lips together to hide his smirk. It's only Silena, thank goodness- she's much kinder than some of the nurses, ahem _Drew_- and she just mimes zipping her lips.

"I like her."

Annabeth just wrinkles her nose and resists the urge to poke him in one of his slowly healing ribs.

"So, who got stuck visiting you last night?"

Percy smiles and says, "Piper and my friend Rachel- I think you'd like her, she's funny. Got the same dry sense of humor as you I think. And-" his smile falters and turns a little softer and his expression is more thoughtful, "and my dad."

"Oh yeah? The guy with the glasses and the extensive collection of sweater vests?"

Percy snorts. "No, that's my step-dad Paul. He's a cool guy. But no, my dad. He's in the navy and I honestly don't know the last time I saw him. But he came from Florida last night. And he cried. I've never seen my dad cry."

He's looking out the window as a slow drizzle runs down the glass.

"My mom's a businesswoman," she says a little too loudly. Percy looks startled and Annabeth feels her cheeks reddening.

"What?"

"My mom's a powerful businesswoman. I- I don't see her much. I never have, actually. I lived with my dad for awhile but he remarried when I was a little girl and I never really fit in with his family. So I had a nanny for most of my childhood and an absent mother who I still felt the need to impress with my grades and my extracurriculars. If I'm being completely honest here- though I don't know why I am- I still feel the need to impress her. She probably doesn't even know I'm the best resident here- and I know it sounds braggy, but it's true so whatever."

She takes a deep breath and glances over at him. He's staring at her, his eyebrows kind of knitted together and she realizes she's kind of rambling.

"What I'm trying to say is that I understand. I understand the absent parent thing. And I'm really happy your dad visited you."

"Thanks."

She smiles and squeezes him ankle through the blanket before she realizes what she's doing. It's meant to comfort him but she sees his cheeks turn red and pulls her hand away quickly.

"Sorry, I- I've gotta go. Gotta go check on some other patients."

Her face is burning and she's almost out the door when Percy calls her name.

She turns around, wanting nothing more than to melt into the floor.

"I'm sure your mom's proud of you. She'd be crazy not to be."

She smiles, forgetting to be embarrassed for a second, and says, "Thanks, Percy."

Then she hightails it out of there.

* * *

He's lost. The nurse said two lefts, a right, and another left and Percy is pretty sure he's done that four times.

It's been two weeks since he was discharged after three laying in that bed and getting MRIs and eating crappy hospital food.

Piper's been hanging out with Annabeth and some guy named Jason who she _cannot_ stop talking about, but every time she invites Percy he's working or having dinner with his mom. Plus he's still on drugs for the pain and he can't drink anyway.

Percy finds another nurse and taps her shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Annabeth Chase."

"Percy?"

He spins around so fast his head hurts but there she is. Her blonde hair hangs in princess-style curls and wearing a white blouse under a brown leather jacket and jeans that fit her like a glove. It takes Percy a moment to find his voice.

"Hey! I was just in the neighborhood-"

"You were in the neighborhood?"

"Ok no," he says with a huff, "I actually took the subway and a bus to get here."

She smiles and it gives Percy a confidence boost.

"I was wondering if you want to go see a movie. Or go have dinner. Or do something else relatively date-like."

"You're asking me on a date? At the hospital?"

"It is where we first met."

She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"So? I'd ask you if you wanted to go to the bar across the street- Piper told me you like it there- but I'm not allowed to drink. Though I guess I could buy _you_ a drink-"

"Percy," she interrupts, "dinner sounds great."

He's smiling like a fool now, he knows he must looks like a total goof but who cares.

"Are you free right now?"

"We'll I _was_ going to go home to Jose," she says with a smirk.

Percy lets out a rather loud guffaw and says, "Trust me, I'm _much_ more fun to wake up to in the morning. And I call."

"Good, because I'm starving."

They walk out together, Annabeth filling Percy in on all the things he's missed since his discharge, and he slips his hand in hers, feeling the happiest he's felt in ages.


End file.
